


Freaky- What Day Is It?

by miranda99956



Series: Speight Bingo fics [2]
Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, First Time, Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, RSJ Fandom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: After an odd encounter at a bar, Rob and Rich wake up in each other's bodies. Complicating matters further, it's a con day. And Sue is tired of their UST.
Relationships: Rob Bennett/Richard Slate
Series: Speight Bingo fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891420
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11
Collections: Richard Speight Jr Appreciation Week 2020, Speight Bingo





	Freaky- What Day Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Richard Speight Jr Appreciation Week 2020! I tried to fill all the prompts for the day, which were mutual pining, body swap, and first time.
> 
> Also fills the free space for Speight Bingo! Cause I forgot I had that lol
> 
> Thank you to [LPCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPCollins) for the beta read ❤️
> 
> Enjoy XD

“Those two are fucking idiots,” said Sue, taking a drink of her beer.

“Right? When will they get their heads out of their asses?” replied Matt from the barstool next to her.

Sue turned her attention back to Rob and Rich, who were across the bar playing one of those video games. Every time one of them looked away, the other would stare at them longingly, then hastily pretend they weren’t when caught. They were laughing way too hard at each other’s jokes, being heard all the way at the bar. There was a touch that lasted just too long there, a smile that was maybe just a tad too fond… She found it sickening.

“Excuse me?”

Sue turned to see the bartender walk up to where her and Matt were sitting. She raised an eyebrow at his outdated country western shirt. “Yeah? What do you want?”

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation,” he said, smiling. “Are you talking about those two?” He pointed to where Rob and Rich were.

“Yeah,” answered Matt. “It’s obvious they’re into each other, but they won’t do anything about it.”

“It’s so annoying. Just fuck and get it over with!” Sue exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

The bartender snorted. “Maybe they just need a little liquid courage to move things along. Call them over and I’ll give them some drinks. On the house.” He turned back to the wall behind him and started to mix a cocktail.

“Fine. Hey losers, over here!” called out Matt.

When Rob and Rich looked up, Sue waved them over, and they started to walk to the bar. She thought she saw a faint glow out of the corner of her eye coming from behind her where the bartender was, but ignored it. It was probably just a cell phone or something.

“What’s going on?” asked Rich, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

“Barkeep here has some complimentary alcohol for you two,” explained Matt.

The bartender set two glasses down on the counter. “It looked like you two needed a drink. It’s my special daiquiri. Best drink I make.”

Rob’s face lit up. “Oh, wow. Thank you!”

“Yeah,” said Rich, reaching for the drink. He took a sip and his eyes widened. “Wow, that’s good.”

Rob also tried it and coughed some after swallowing. “It’s strong, too.”

The bartender grinned as they went back to their video game, and Sue shook her head. Hopefully that would somehow help get those two together.

***

Rob woke up slowly, wanting to just dig himself deeper into the pillow. He barely remembered anything from last night after that first drink, just the time playing Golden Tee and being too chicken to make any moves on Rich. Again. They really needed to stop going out drinking before cons.

He turned over, trying to wake himself up more, but something didn’t feel right. Shifting again, he noticed the sheets felt incredibly soft against his butt. Oh, he was naked. But he never slept naked… He must have drank more than he thought.

The hotel phone rang and Rob reached over to pick it up. “Hello?” he answered, his voice rough. He wondered who was calling.

“Good morning, Mr. Jiblowme. This is your 7 AM wake up call. Have a good day.”

“Thanks,” Rob mumbled, hanging up the phone. He cleared his throat, his voice sounding odd. Then he froze, remembering that Haywood Jiblowme was Rich’s alias for the weekend. Was he in his room? Had they-?

Rob tried to calm his racing heart, reminding himself that he was alone in the bed. Then he looked closer at his hand still stuck on the phone. That seemed different. He then felt a chain necklace digging into his neck. It couldn’t possibly be…

He sat up, grabbing the cell phone from the side table, _which wasn’t his,_ and opened the camera, switching it to face him. Rich’s face looked back at him.

He screamed, dropping the phone. That was his voice too! What the fuck was happening?! Was he _in_ Rich? Rob chuckled at himself, it wasn’t exactly how he would imagine that happening. He shook his head; he was going crazy. Then again, he may not ever have a chance to get this uh, _intimate,_ with Rich’s body again.

Rob couldn’t help it. He peeked under the sheets and- oh god, Rich _did_ have a huge dick. His mouth nearly watered at the thought of that inside him. He started to reach down, but no, he wasn’t going to jerk off in his friend’s body! That would be a huge invasion of privacy, or betray his trust, or something. He pushed all those thoughts out of his head, and scrambled out of the bed, frantically looking for clothes to put on.

He had to go to his hotel room. If he was Rich, then Rich had to be him, right? Maybe they could reverse this somehow.

***

Rich woke up to a loud knocking on his door. Undoubtedly it would be Rob. As annoyed as he was by being woke up, he couldn’t help but be a little excited that he was going to see him. Not that he would be brave enough to say anything about how he felt to him. He sat up and saw the time on the clock. That was strange, the hotel must have forgotten his wake up call.

The knocking continued. “Rich! Rich!”

He frowned. That didn’t sound like Rob, in fact that sounded more like… He jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, opening it to see himself staring back at him, both panicked and slightly relieved. “What the fuck?!”

“Rich? Thank god. It’s me, Rob.” He pushed past Rich and hurriedly went into the room.

Rich’s mouth dropped open. He looked down at himself, noticing the slightly smaller legs and boxers he did not go to sleep in. Then he slowly walked over to the mirror and saw Rob’s face and bright blue eyes. “Okay, I’ve officially lost it now.”

Rob— _who looked just like him—_ gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know Rich, I- I don’t understand. We can’t be dreaming.”

Rich backed away from the mirror and sat down on the bed, lowering his face in his hands. “I can’t- this doesn’t...” He raised his head and chuckled. “It’s like we’re in an episode of _Supernatural._ ”

Rob sat next to him, with a sigh. “Yeah, or _Freaky Friday_ or whatever.”

He started to think some as Rob shifted next to him. Maybe being in his body wasn’t so bad. All he needed was a mirror and he could… No! He needed to get back to his own body before he did anything he regretted.

“Maybe something happened at the bar last night?” mused Rob, scratching his head.

“We need to get back,” blurted out Rich. “How do we switch back?”

“Well, uh.” Rob thought for a moment. “The movie? What did they do in the movie?”

“I don’t remember how fucking _Freaky Friday_ ended!” Rich exclaimed, waving his hands around. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he saw it when it came out.

“Ah, well, it doesn’t matter. Just calm down,” Rob hurriedly said, reaching out to clasp Rich on the shoulders.

The touch somehow instantly soothed Rich, and he was able to get himself under control.

“Maybe it will wear off eventually,” Rob continued. “We can get through today at least, right? It shouldn’t be too difficult to act like each other.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Rich nodded. They only had a joint panel and photo ops today, so at least they would be able to cover for each other. Then karaoke at night would be no problem. “But if we’re still like this after tonight, I won’t be a happy camper.”

“I’m right there with you,” said Rob.

Rich then noticed that Rob still had his hands on his shoulders. Rob seemed to notice it too, and he hastily removed them, which upset him somewhat.

Rob cleared his throat. “Well, uh. I guess we should get ready for our panel now. I’ll show you the outfit I was going to wear today.”

“Right,” said Rich as they stood up from the bed and walked to Rob’s suitcase. He was starting to accept the predicament, as weird as it was. What else could he do?

***

It turned out that pretending to be Rob wasn’t that big of a deal. He didn’t have to worry about answering to the wrong name- they were referred to as Rob and Rich so much that it really didn’t matter. The photo ops were basically exactly the same, the biggest difference being the about an inch he lost in height.

Rob seemed to adjust as well as him too. Though Rich noticed that he kept playing with the necklace he always wore. He thought about asking Rob to let him wear it, because he felt naked without it, but decided against it. The fans had sharp eyes and would definitely freak out about it on the internet. He didn’t want to give them false hope.

Their panel was tricky at first, but thankfully they had each other to lean on for answers. Towards the end, Rich was having fun making up answers for Rob, who didn’t seem to mind too much. And the impressions they did of each other were the best they had ever done. However, he still wanted to be back in his own body, before things inevitably got worse. They had been avoiding one thing though.

As they walked off the stage together, Rob spoke up, seemingly picking up on Rich’s thoughts. “Look, I know we haven’t been going to the green room at all, but maybe- maybe we could ask them for help?”

Rich let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, right. What, are you gonna go in there saying, ‘Me and Rich swapped bodies, do any of you have any spells we can borrow?’ That’s gonna work.”

Rob sighed. “True, but if we just sorta, ask for thoughts? Without saying what happened? One of them might have some idea of what to do.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry for lashing out,” Rich responded. He did feel bad, the situation was making him all jumpy.

“It’s fine,” Rob said with a smile. “I know how strung out that body can be.”

That smile… Even on his own face it was all one hundred percent Rob. It took everything Rich had to not kiss him right there. But of course he couldn’t. “Let’s go visit the gang,” he said instead.

***

As they walked to the green room, Rob’s mind was in overdrive. He could have swore that back then there had been a moment, where Rich was leaning in, but no, that couldn’t be. He had to be imagining it. Rich’s body was probably just, overly horny or something.

They entered the room to see Sue, Osric, and Chip sitting at a table.

“Hey guys,” greeted Chip as they walked inside and sat at the table next to theirs.

“Hi Chip,” Rob said. “So, uh, how was all of your days?”

Rich kicked him under the table. Right, that was real smooth.

“Fine,” said Osric from where he was adjusting his wig. He always seemed to dress up.

Sue just grunted.

“It was great actually, thanks for asking,” Chip started. “You know, I actually-“

“Uh uh, that’s nice,” Rich cut him off.

Rob decided to get right to business. “Uh, do any of you remember that movie _Freaky Friday_? It was great, right? That ending especially.”

Sue scoffed. “Really, Rich? _Freaky Friday_?”

“You know, I don’t really remember how it ended. I think it had something to do with love,” commented Osric.

“Um l- love?” asked Rob.

“Yeah, you two should know all about that,” said Sue, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

“I think they probably had to hold hands to switch back, or maybe even kiss!” Chip said excitedly, bringing the topic back to the movie.

Osric frowned. “I highly doubt that, considering it was a mother and daughter who switched bodies."

“Wait, wait, hold up,” Rich said, concerned. “What was that, Sue?”

“Oh, are we doing this now?” she said, uncrossing her arms and pointing at Rob and Rich. “You two are fucking oblivious! You were married for fuck’s sake. Ya like each other, get over it!”

A dreamy look came over Chip’s face. “It’s true. No one would have marriage in mind unless they really loved each other.”

Rob turned to Rich, not sure what to think. His expression was unreadable. “Ok, I think uh, we’ll just go now.” They both got up and left the room as fast as they could.

***

Rob was numb as they walked back to his hotel room- well, Rich’s hotel room. Were they oblivious? Would Las Vegas not have happened if they weren’t in love? They made it inside the room with him still pondering that, and with Rich completely silent. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

He flopped down on the bed and Rich stayed a couple feet back. “Is it true?” Rob asked hesitantly. “What they said about us getting married?”

Rich didn’t seem to know what to say, biting his lip and taking a few steps back and forth before sitting down next to Rob with a sigh. “Yes, Rob. Back then, in Vegas, I thought there was no way you liked me. You asked point blank and I panicked. I had to lie.”

“Oh god, Rich!” Rob exclaimed. “When you said, no I- I thought that was it. I didn’t push it, even with how much I wanted to.”

“Wow, we are idiots,” Rich chuckled. “I guess they were right.” He paused as Rob also laughed, then continued. “I think we should try kissing now.”

Rob suddenly got nervous, the high of getting the truth out disappearing. This was finally happening. He gulped and managed to get out a quiet “Yeah.” Then he leaned towards Rich, almost if he was being pulled along by some invisible force, but then saw bright blue eyes staring at him and had to stop.

“What?” Rich asked as he stopped as well, a small frown growing on his face.

“No! Sorry, it’s just,” Rob started, not wanting to upset him. “It’s weird looking at myself.”

A look of understanding crossed Rich’s face. “Just close your eyes,” he said softly.

Rob did, then tentatively leaned forward again. He felt Rich cup his face and gently guide it towards him. Finally, their lips touched. Rob felt something stir deep within him, near his belly, then the air shifted around them.

He pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was met by golden brown this time, not blue. “It worked!” Rob exclaimed breathlessly.

Rich grinned at him, his face now smushed in between Rob’s hands. “You’re damn right it did.”

This time Rob pulled him into a kiss, unable to stop now that he finally could act on his feelings. Being back in their own bodies… he couldn’t get enough of it. Rich passed his tongue across Rob’s lips, and he parted them with a small groan. They explored each other’s mouths, Rob moving his hands up to run through Rich’s hair.

When they finally parted for air, Rich started to unbutton his shirt. “Move back,” he said.

Following his directions, Rob toed off his shoes and scooted back on the bed so he was sitting in the middle of it. He watched, very much enjoying the view, as Rich pulled off his shirt and crawled over to him, straddling his legs. Rich leaned in to kiss him again, snaking his hands under Rob’s T-shirt and up his chest.

Rob let out a gasp as Rich drew his thumb over a nipple, the sensation going straight to his cock. He broke the kiss and took the opportunity to pull his shirt off and throw it to the side before grabbing onto Rich’s waist. 

“Are we really doing this?” Rob panted, tilting his head back as Rich kissed down his neck.

“Yes, god, yes,” Rich groaned from near Rob’s shoulder. He ground down, pressing their still clothed erections together. “How should we..?”

Rob didn’t have to think about how to answer. “I want you in me.”

Rich let out a choked noise. “Ah Jesus, Robbie. Hold on.” He tore himself away from Rob and scrambled off the bed.

As he heard Rich rummage around in a bag, Rob decided his pants definitely needed to go. He shuffled out of them and his underwear and tossed them to the side. He couldn’t help but grab his cock and stroke it a couple times, moaning softly.

“Fuck.”

Rob stopped and looked up to see Rich staring at him hungrily, a bottle of lube in his hand. Of course he came to the con prepared. He then tossed the bottle on the bed and quickly unbuttoned and pulled down his pants, kicking them off to the side.

Even though Rob had seen him naked just this morning, his mouth dropped open at Rich’s erect cock. He didn’t want to wait any longer. “Get over here now.”

Rich didn’t hesitate, hopping up on the bed and moving to Rob, then pushed him down so he was laying on his back. He crawled on top of him and captured his lips in a kiss again. 

Rob eagerly responded, raising his hands up to grip at Rich’s back. “Ah, ah!” he gasped between kisses as Rich moved his hips and their cocks slid against each other. At this rate he wouldn’t last long. “In me!”

“Right, okay,” Rich said as he finally tore himself away. He sat back on his knees and reached for the bottle of lube on the other side of the bed.

Rob felt his face redden as his legs were spread open, but all embarrassment left his mind when Rich’s slick finger pressed against his hole. He gasped, pushing back, and Rich quickly added a second finger.

“Is that good?” 

“God, yes!” Rob groaned, arching his back as Rich found that spot within him. “There!”

Rich continued stretching him open, drawing out various noises from Rob. “Almost done,” he said, then briefly removed his fingers and added a third.

Rob let out a loud moan and started to thrust back against Rich’s fingers. This felt so good, but he needed _more._ It had been forever since he'd bottomed, but he could take it. “Now Rich,” he whined. “I’m ready.”

“Okay,” Rich said, his voice tight. Then he removed his fingers.

Rob wasn’t proud of the noise he made, but he suddenly felt so empty _._ He watched as Rich lubed up his cock with a low groan, positioning it at his entrance. Then he paused, and his eyes met Rob’s.

“Please, Rich,” Rob begged, and finally he pushed inside him.

Letting his head fall back against the bed, Rob had to remember to breathe as Rich slowly entered him. There was a slight burn as he was stretched open, but god, he loved it. He was so _full_.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Rob," Rich moaned, stopping when he was all the way in.

Rob took in shaky breaths for a moment, letting himself adjust to Rich’s cock. Then he reached up and pulled him down for a quick but passionate kiss. “Move."

All Rich did in response was nod, then pull out almost torturously slow before thrusting back in.

“Yes!” Rob shouted, and Rich continued, increasing his speed to a steady rhythm. Rob lifted his legs, placing his feet on Rich’s lower back, urging him to go faster, deeper. Rich shifted, and he was suddenly hitting his prostate with every thrust. Rob couldn’t help but let out little cries of pleasure every time.

“I love how you sound, Robbie, don’t stop,” Rich panted, sweat starting to gather on his brow. He reached down and took Rob’s cock in one hand.

“Ah! Rich!” Rob cried. It was almost too much, Rich’s hand moving in time with his thrusts. He was already so close.

“Fuck, Rob,” Rich moaned, his hips moving faster. “Come for me.”

“Rich!” A couple more thrusts and Rob came with a shout, spilling out onto his chest. He shuddered as he felt Rich still moments later, coming inside him. He held onto him through their orgasms, finally letting go when the aftershocks had ended.

Rob shakily lowered his legs back to the bed and sighed softly as Rich pulled out. “That was… wow.”

“Tell me about it,” Rich said, his voice weak. He moved off of Rob and fell on his side next to him. They lay there for a while, catching their breath, then Rich quietly spoke again. “We could have been together for so long.”

Turning his head towards Rich, Rob sighed. “Maybe, but we got here eventually. And now we have so much time ahead of us.”

Smiling, Rich leaned forward and gave Rob a soft kiss.

Rob wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with him and enjoy the afterglow, but he really needed to clean up. Also, there was- “Shit.”

“What?” asked Rich, concerned.

“We still have karaoke tonight!”

“Ugh,” Rich groaned. “I forgot.” He sat up and looked at the clock. “We still have some time… How about we share the shower? Should give us more time to get ready.”

Rob also sat up, making a face at the sticky mess all over him. “Really, just a shower?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, maybe not _just_ a shower.” Rich grinned.

Rob grinned back. “Sounds good.”


End file.
